Nympho
by PandragonFly
Summary: Marshall descubre el terrible secreto del Dulce Príncipe e intenta aprovecharse pero las cosas no son como aparentan y la dulzura del Dulce Príncipe es una de esas cosas. (Advertencias: Lenguaje Soez, parafilias , etc. *NO MPREG* y Yaoi)
1. I Secretos

Volvió a leer por décima quinta vez el diagnóstico de la prueba que se había hecho unas semanas atrás. El resultado solo confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba desde hace varios meses.

Desesperado,arrugó el papel, se levantó de la silla y la golpeó enviándola contra la pared con un gran estruendo. La miró con ira, cómo si aquel pobre ser inerte tuviera la culpa de todo lo que le ocurría en ese instante.

Irritado dirigió la mirada hacia el escritorio para que, segundos más tarde este terminara patas arriba varios metros lejos de su posición original. Cómo consecuencia, todos los papeles, tubos de ensayo, etc. yacían regados por el suelo.

Oyó cómo aporreaban la puerta y gritaban del otro lado

-¡Dulce Príncipe! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!? ¿¡Fue la Reina Helada!?

Fionna había derribado la puerta del laboratorio gritando asustada al ver el destrozo que había causado en su arrebato de ira. Sin que la rubia lo notara escondió el papel en un bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio y rápidamente se inventó una escusa para aquel desastre

-Tranqui Fio...-Fingió un tono despreocupado y amable, como si nada hubiese pasado-...un experimento, que se me fue de las manos. Lamento haberlas preocupado chicas- Odiaba hablar con aquella formalidad programada que,como monarca, estaba obligado a utilizar.

-¡Ves Fionna!-exclamó Cake haciendo un mohín a la heroína-Te dije que no ocurría nada. ¡Mi cola se hubiera encrespado niña!-chilló acariciando su cola.

-Bueno Príncipe si la Reina helada intenta algo avísanos- La chica salió corriendo seguida de Cake. _Seguramente llegará tarde a su cita con el Príncipe Flama por verme obligado a que crean que necesito protección porque ''soy débil''_

Soltó un suspiro aburrido. Estaba cansado de todo el mundo creyera que era un estúpido y débil Príncipe que no podía valerse por si mismo por culpa del Código Monarca que sus padres se habían esforzado en inculcarle a él y al pueblo. Puede que estuviese hecho de dulce pero odiaba comportarse cómo tal.

Suspiró de nuevo derrotado mirando el escritorio y la silla olvidados en el suelo. Se recogió las mangas de la bata y se dispuso a recogerlo todo. Al terminar empezó a notar un pequeño picor en su antebrazo. Miró el reloj a un lado de la puerta y embozó una extraña sonrisa, se quitó la bata la colgó del perchero de la puerta y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

_¡Wow! Cuanta prisa llevaba el Príncipe Rosita _Pensó Marshall volviéndose visible de nuevo, bajándose del techo. Cuando Fionna abrió ''delicadamente'' la puerta el había entrado en su forma invisible-¿Qué es lo que escondiste Rosita? - Husmeó en los bolsillos de la bata sacando el misterioso papel que había visto como el príncipe escondía- Blah Blah Blah...No lo entiendo...No me importa...No se lo que significa...Blah Blah...Mejor leo el final que acabaré antes...¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?!-Abrió los ojos al entender el significado de lo que ponía en el papel.

Se sentó encima del escritorio, mientras volvía a leerlo esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios, mordiéndolos en señal de malicia. No perdería oportunidad, se aprovecharía de esto y manipularía al Dulce Príncipe a su antojo.

Después de todo... seguro que el Príncipe de Chuchelandia no quería que los Chuches se enterara de que su querido monarca era ''ese tipo'' de hombre.


	2. II ¿Qué es más importante para ti?

Gracias Macarena-san

Capítulo II: ¿Qué es más importante para ti?

Eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando salió de aquel lugar. Fuera llovía a cantaros y se maldijo a si mismo por no haberse acordado de sacar su paraguas aún sabiendo que hoy iba a llover. Suspiró.

Tiró de la capucha del suéter negro que ahora llevaba puesta. No recordaba haber ido con un suéter. En algún momento alguien se lo había dado pero no recordaba al dueño pero si recordaba por qué lo tenía puesto. Sonrió de forma juguetona.

Se abrazó a si mismo y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal al recordar lo que había estado haciendo toda aquella noche, con toda la gente con la que se había acostado, hombre o mujeres, le dio exactamente igual. Nada le importaba cuando se hacía de noche.

Se metió de lleno bajo la lluvia y caminó a paso rápido para llegar antes al sitio donde había quedado con Mañana, su pájaro, para que le llevara de vuelta a Palacio.

Había quedado con ella a las afueras de aquella ciudad porque no quería que nadie se enterase de lo que le gustaba hacer. Años le había costado construir esa fachada de Príncipe débil e inútil a que todos querían y protegían, el joven e inocente niño bueno.

Empezó a reírse por lo bajo por sus pensamientos _Que decepción se van a llevar esos idiotas si descubren como soy en realidad. Me gustaría ver las caras de mis padres al ver en que me he convertido_ Rió aún más al imaginarse las caras de ambos con expresión entre horrorizada y con pánico al ver como su pequeño y dulce niño había ido por ese camino.

Paró en seco y miro de reojo detrás suyo borrando todo pensamiento de su mente al sentir un movimiento a su espalda. Se agachó y aparentó atarse una de las botas ,mientras que en realidad sacaba una pequeña arma escondida en ella.

Miró de nuevo detrás de él con disimulo y cuando sintió que era el momento se dio la vuelta y saltó hacia su víctima acercando,peligrosamente, el arma al cuello del ser. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al ver quien era _Mierda,¡Mierda!, MIERDA_

-¿¡Marshall!? ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? ¡¿Por qué me seguías?!-Ya no tenía porqué seguir guardando formalidad ahora que lo había descubierto

-¡Wow, wow! Relax Bubba.-habló con calma a pesar de tener al Dulce Príncipe encima amenazándole con cortarle la garganta con un bisturí- Yo estoy aquí porque vengo a tocar en una fiesta. Además te seguía porque me dio curiosidad verlo a **su majestad **en un lugar cómo este-sonrió con burla poniendo nervioso a el Príncipe quien bufó y se quitó encima suya, manteniendo 2m de distancia

-Claro...Ahora, se supone, que tengo que creerte, preguntarte que has visto y suplicarte de forma humillante que no se lo cuentes a nadie ¿no?- dijo en tono irritado

-Sí. Básicamente, te arrodillarás ante mi y suplicaras que no cuente tu secretito a todo el mundo y yo-qué-sé-que-más. Adelante cuando quieras- Rió esperando a qué el otro empezara con ese ''ritual'' tan popular que se encontraba en todos los pocos libros de amor que le habían obligado a leer.

Gumball suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior _¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? Es humillante y un típico de historias de amor y las odio. ¡Maldito Marshall! Al final acabaré mal, muy mal seguramente acabará diciéndoles a todos la verdad... bueno... para cuando eso pase ya habré ideado una forma de librarme de él._

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- Preguntó serio

-Bueno, sé que, desde hace 5años, acudes a ese local, más específicamente a una Dark Room y te acuestas con todo el que entre; qué te da igual si te acuestas con mujeres u hombres y qué ocultas una personalidad más ''divertida'' y pasota, que no eres lo que todo el mundo cree- enumeró con los dedos y con tono entre burlesco y malvado

-Wow, ¿quién lo iba a decir?, eres buen investigador.-Sarcasmo- No muchos aquí poseen esa información, aunque no es exacta. Para ser preciso, llevo viniendo desde hace 4años y 11 meses. ¿Cómo conseguiste convencer a la gente de que te dijera todo eso?-La lluvia empezaba a amainar y hace unos 5 minutos que debería estar fuera de aquella ciudad, mañana le iba a picotear por llegar tarde

-Bueno que todos te teman por ser el Rey Vampiro influye, la verdad. Bueno...¿qué es lo que te pediré?...tiene que ser humillante- fue interrumpido por la risa débil y divertida de Gumball.

-¿Quién te ha dicho qué aceptaba el trato?Yo no, eso está claro- Su voz sonó divertida pero al acabar la frase cambió a una voz seria- Me he ganado una reputación de santo, nadie se creerá lo que digas, menos aún si no tienes pruebas físicas..¡Además! Eres Marshall Lee y todos saben que eres un mentiroso que le encanta meter en líos a la gente.

Marshall tardó unos segundos a responder a eso. Era verdad que en Aaa todos sabían que era un mentiroso y casi nadie le creía las pocas veces que decía la verdad, así que cuando dijera eso todo el mundo se reiría o se mosquearía por acusar al ''dulce'' y ''tierno'' Príncipe Gumball de algo así. No lo había pensado mucho a decir verdad.

-Bueno...si me disculpas, he de irme, Mañana me está esperando desde hace 7 minutos y quiero quitarme esta ropa mojada de encima- Se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo para no hacer esperar más a su pájaro.

Marshall se quedó ahí flotando y enfadado notó como había dejado de llover en algún momento.

Infló los mofletes como un niño pequeño _¿Qué narices es una prueba física? ¿Una prueba de ejercicio o qué? Joder y yo que quería molestarle y reírme de él. Estúpido e inteligente Gumball._

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón notando algo dentro uno de ellos _¡Claro! ¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado del papelito? Si lo robé precisamente para esto._

Flotó hasta las afuera de la ciudad para ver como Mañana alzaba el vuelo con el Dulce Príncipe montado en ella.

_Maldita sea, ese pajarraco es muy rápido_ Perseguía al enorme pájaro con todas sus fuerzas sin que el joven de rosa lo hubiese notado, pero cada vez el ave aumentaba su velocidad dejándolo atrás. Harto y cansado se transformó en un murciélago gigante atrayendo la atención del jinete y su montura.

-¿¡Marshall!?- Gritó asustado Gumball ordenándole al ave,segundos después, que se detuviese y aterrizada en el bosque.

El vampiro les imito y aterrizó junto a ellos volviendo a su forma normal, jadeante por haber tenido que perseguir al pájaro a gran velocidad.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso? Has asustado a Mañana- Gruño acercándose al chico-¿Qué quieres? Si no tienes pruebas físicas no aceptaré ese trato que te quede claro

-¡Tengo pruebas! Mira esto Rosita- Le mostró el papel que había robado del laboratorio días antes.-¿Esto es suficiente **su majestad**?-Habló con burla al ver cómo el otro se sorprendía- Con este papel todos sabrán que su querido monarca sufre de-miró el papel- Hipersexualidad o ninfomanía por problemas de su infancia sin lujuria ¡jajaja...!-empezó a reírse levitando por encima del joven príncipe

-¡Devuélveme eso! ¿Cómo has dado con ello? Maldito ¡Devuélvemelo!- Gritaba desesperado dando saltitos intentado llegar al vampiro que flotaba varios metros encima suyo-¡Mañana! ¡Al ladrón!

El ave que había permanecido tranquila mirándoles se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Marshall intentando quitarle el papel de las manos. El vampiro se transformó atrapando al ave con su cuerpo, tal y cómo le había hecho a Cake en una de sus bromas pesadas, Mañana chilló asustada y adolorida. Gumball al oírla gritar decidió ceder.

-¡Marshall para! ¡Explícame el trato y lo aceptare, pero, por favor, suelta a Mañana!-Gritaba preocupado.

El mencionado soltó al ave y esta voló asustada hasta su dueño y este último revisó rápidamente que no tuviera nada roto _Mataré a Marshall...juro que algún día lo mato clavandole una estaca a ese idiota sin corazón..._

Al terminar de revisar miró al vampiro furioso.

-¡Te has pasado! Casi le rompes un ala ¡So animal!-

Marshall rió al ver al príncipe enfadado por aquello_ apenas hice fuerza. No es mi culpa que ese pajarraco no tenga aguante._

-Lo siento, Lo siento...

-Ya claro.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio que solo se vieron interrumpidos por los quejidos del águila de gran tamaño. Gumball siguió revisando el ala derecha que parecía la más dañada mientras que el vampiro solo le miraba

-Marshall...-llamó Gumball en un tono que el azabache no pudo interpretar pero no parecía enfadado ni serio parecía más bien...decepcionado. Ni siquiera había volteado a verle preocupándole- Si de verdad vas a pregonar por ahí el contenido de ese papel y lo de mi doble vida...aceptaré cualquier trato,por humillante que sea...-Marshall sonrió encantado con aquello _Por fin podré reírme de él como dios manda y...-..._pero si me obligas a aceptarlo...a cambio de no contárselo a nadie...perderás mi amistad, te odiaré toda mi semi-eterna vida y te convertirás en mi enemigo de por vida.-le miró a los ojos apenado pero decidido, si el vampiro le hacía eso, abandonaría su amistad y dejaría de lado sus sentimientos por él- ¿Mi amistad para ti vale tan poco cómo para hacerme esto?


	3. III: Abstinencia

Capítulo III

En el mismo momento en el que dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba, dictó su sentencia de muerte, aunque irónicamente, él ya estaba muerto.

La mirada, primero sorprendida después llorosa y por última de completo odio que le dedicó antes de montarse en Mañana y dejarlo solo, le dejó con un dolor insoportable en el pecho que le molestaba de sobremanera, un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de vacío . En medio del bosque. Abandonado.

Dio un paso hacia delante mirando en la dirección en la que se había ido Gumball._¿Por qué le he dicho eso?Mierda...Gumball significas mucho para mí...¡Soy un estúpido! ¿Cómo se me ocurre?_Se tiró de los pelos desesperado recapacitando lo que había hecho.

_**¿Mi amistad para ti vale tan poco cómo para hacerme esto?**_

Y él...muy inteligente : **¡Sí, yo de ti no quiero tu amistad!** le había contestado sin pensarlo arrepintiéndose de inmediato de su estupidez. Al decir aquello no había pensado como sonaría, simplemente dijo lo que le pasó aquel momento por su cabeza.

Lo que había dicho era verdad, él no deseaba la amistad que tenía con el Dulce Príncipe, de hecho la odiaba, desde que Gumball había cumplido los 187 años y el solo tenía 813, había quedado totalmente prendado del chico, y al haberse enterado de la ninfomanía que padecía el príncipe, había querido sobornarle para poder tener una oportunidad con él, una oportunidad que Gumball se había encargado de rechazar hace unos 100 años atrás cuando se había atrevido a confesarse.

Enfadado consigo mismo, voló hasta su casa, estaba a punto de amanecer y si se quedaba allí, pensando en los problemas que le iba a traer esa respuesta, moriría calcinado por los crueles rayos del sol. _Maldito día, maldita luz, maldito Gumball, estúpido yo..._

-Ese mismo día a las 6 de la mañana en el Palacio de Chuchelandia.-

El príncipe caminaba de un lado a otro maldiciendo e insultando a todo lo que había en su habitación: su silla, su cama, el armario, la telaraña de nube de azúcar que había tejido alguna chuche-araña; la camisa que Marshall le había dado cuando se presentó en su cuarto hace, exactamente, 93 años atrás para confesarse...Miró ese último objeto tirado en el suelo, lo cogió y sin piedad lo lanzó al cubo de basura con odio.

_Marshall es más estúpido y no nace...estúpido...¿Será gilipollas?¿Tan poco le importaba mi amistad que prefiere humillarme qué seguir siendo mi amigo?...Pensaba que me amaba y que no sería capaz de eso. ¿Tanto le dolió que le rechazara aquel entonces como para llegar a estos extremos? ¡Joder! _

Se sentó al borde de la cama y agachó la cabeza enfadado a más no poder. No paraba de insultar al vampiro en su cabeza cuando se fijó en que aún llevaba puesto el suéter negro que le había dado algún cliente de anoche. Se lo quitó y lo observó, era completamente negro y tenía un bolsillo delantero, la verdad era muy simple pero muy cómodo a su parecer.

Se fijó que dentro de la capucha había una pequeña tela cosida que tenía un nombre , el nombre del dueño. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, negándose a creer de quien era aquella capucha.

**Hunson Abadeer**

De su mente se borró todo pensamiento durante 3 minutos hasta que la bomba imaginaria en su cabeza explotó _¿¡ME HE ACOSTADO CON EL PADRE DE MARSHALL!? ¡Oh my Glob! ¡No por favor!... ¡no me jodas!, ¡Marshall no se puede enterar! _Se tiró en la cama de espaldas aún en estado de shock _¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué hago?A ver...piensa Gumball...Primero: Yo no le tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie ni decirle a Marshall con quien me acuesto ¿Verdad? Él no tiene por qué enterarse de nada en lo referente a mi vida ; Segundo: El Sr. Abadeer ni siquiera sabe con quien estuvo, no me vio la cara así que no tengo que alterarme tanto ¿No?_ Asintió intentando convencerse. Ahora lo único de lo que tenía que preocupare era del odioso Marshall y su horrible trato que el vampiro le había obligado aceptar aún a sabiendas de que perdería su amistad.

_**¡Sí, yo de ti no quiero tu amistad!**_

Se agarró la cabeza, había demasiado en lo que pensar, estaba hecho un lio total y dentro de unos minutos vendría el mayordomo Menta para ''despertarlo'' para que empezar sus labores como príncipe, y lo último que necesitaba era que el mayordomo se enterara de su doble vida y de que se había acostado con el Rey de los Demonios.

-¿Señor ya está despierto?-Casi le dio un infarto al oírle ya dentro de la habitación.

-Menta...-escondió el suéter bajo la almohada mientras pensaba en una excusa- Hoy me he despertado algo temprano pero ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Aún es temprano para levantarme- El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las 6:48 a.m. Y a él le despertaban exactamente a las 7:00 a.m.

-P-pues...-Estaba nervioso, no sabía como darle la noticia a su señor-Tiene visita

-¿Quién viene de visitas a estas horas?-Cubrió su tono irritado con un tono dulce y curioso perfectamente ensayado. Odiaba empezar a fingir desde tan temprano

-¡Su hermana!-¡_No más problemas no! Glob di la verdad, me odias_- La princesa Bubblegum ha venido desde Ooo a verle ¿No es se alegra?

-¡Por supuesto!-_que no_-¿Por que no me iba a alegrar? Estoy encantado de que mi hermana venga a visitarme ¡La he echado de menos!- Nunca antes había dicho tanta mentira junta. _Ya me lo había dicho mi madre: los problemas vienen de dos en dos_-Menta necesito asearme ¿Podrías dejarme solo, por favor?

-¡Oh Lo siento mi señor! Le diré a la Princesa que en 20 minutos baja- Se fue

La ira que sintió en el momento de Menta cerrar la puerta no podía describirse con palabras. Ahora su mente no solo tenía que lidiar con Marshall Lee y su estúpido trato, o de que se había acostado con el Rey De Los Demonios si no que, para rematar, tenía que aguantar a su hermana y no es que la odiara, la quería mucho era su hermana después de todo, pero que ella estuviese en el castillo significaba abstinencia y digamos que la última vez que me mantuvo en abstinencia acabó destrozando su cuarto y casi se acuesta con el mayordomo.

Se fue al baño a bañarse para librarse del sudor mezclado con agua de lluvia y los restos de semen que no había conseguido quitarse. Al terminar se vistió y salió del baño completamente aseado. Cogió la camisa de Marshall de la basura y la guardó en su armario, odiaba al vampiro pero le gustaba demasiado esa camisa como para tirarla. Sacó de debajo de la almohada el suéter, lo dobló y lo escondió en una caja de tamaño medio junto a sus ''juguetitos'' que había escondida bajo la cama y cerrada con candado; el hecho de tener esa caja en el palacio ya era peligroso.

Menta vino a buscarlo y se aproximaron al Salón Real para recibir a su hermana quien venía acompañada de un niño parecido a Fionna que se había como Finn. Saludó a su hermana con autentica alegría aunque esa alegría se fue pasando al igual que el día.

A las 7 de la tarde empezaba a sentir el ''mono'' por la abstinencia. Se le hacía más difícil fingir ser dulce y amable cuando por dentro estaba irritado y con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, necesitaba tocarse, ir a su habitación y utilizar sus juguetitos para aliviarse aunque sea un poco pero su hermana no le dejaba solo y no tenía pinta de querer dejarlo solo ni un segundo, y se estaba agobiando demasiado .

Necesitaba satisfacerse ¡y ya!.

Consiguió deshacerse de su hermana y de que su mayordomo Menta le permitiera 30 minutos en solitario así que salió prácticamente corriendo a su habitación, se encerró con llave y sacó su caja de debajo de la cama _¡Por fin!_

-¡Hermanito!-Chilló una voz detrás de él asustándole de sobremanera. _¿Por qué? ¡Mierda! _Había abierto la caja y su hermana había visto su contenido _!Rápido! Necesito una excusa... _

-He-Hermana...yo...no tengo excusa...¡Joder!-Nunca antes se había sentido tan avergonzado y humillado en sus 300 años de vida.

Su hermana era incapaz de soltar palabra alguna, se tapó la boca aún sorprendida no sabía como reaccionar. Gumball tenía una pelea de mente contra cuerpo, su cuerpo suplicaba por placer aunque tuviera que obtenerlo de su hermana o satisfacerse delante de ella, y su mente...se había rendido y solamente pensaba que opción elegir de las anteriores. Estaba desesperado y eligió al azar, cerrando la caja.

La guardó y se acercó a su hermana, quien todavía no se podía creer lo que había visto; su lindo y siempre tierno hermano pequeño era en realidad un maldito pervertido al que le encantaba esos juegos fetichistas.

Sintió como el príncipe le sujetaba por los hombros y le miraba directamente a los ojos

-Por favor hermana, no le digas de esto a nadie ¿Vale? Te lo suplico, sabes las consecuencias que esto supondría. Si alguien más se entera de esto...-Apretó más fuerte el agarre sobre los hombros de su hermana.

Cuando volvió a hablar fue interrumpido, pero no por su hermana.

-Bubba ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Era Marshall

A Gumball ya no le quedaban insultos ni maldiciones que dedicar a su suerte por lo que solo se quedo quieto y callado, sin saber que hacer, provocando un silencio incómodo en la habitación.

-Yo...-interrumpió la pelirosada separándose de su hermano incomodada- Será mejor...Será que me vaya...le diré a Menta de que no venga a molestarte- Gumball la miró suplicante- Hablamos luego...-Salió de la habitación

Gumball miró la puerta con preocupación y suspiró _Esto solo me traerá más problemas. Lo siento hermanita_.

Marshall le miraba a sus espaldas asomando la cabeza por la puerta del balcón con un paraguas para protegerle del sol.

Había llegado hace nada y se había encontrado un incómodo silencio entre ambos hermanos. Él había ido a pedirle perdón e intentarle explicar el porqué de su respuesta de por la madrugada, decirle que a pesar de los siglos aún seguía amándole y que en realidad quería el trato para acercarse a él.

-Parece que he llegado en mal momento. Hablaremos más tarde Bubba- terminó diciendo al ver que el príncipe no le hablaba, solo se había cruzado los brazos sin voltear a verle. Salió al balcón.

-Marshall-Llamó el Dulce Príncipe. El vampiro se dio la vuelta quedando sorprendido cuando sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos en un beso lujurioso- Ven entra-jaló de él hacia dentro de la habitación mientras el vampiro se dejaba llevar.

El de cabello rosa había dejado de pensar, solo quería librarse de toda esa molestia y confusión que había acumulado en todo el dia: Marshall le había descubierto y le había dicho que su amistad para él no era importante, que prefería humillarle; Había descubierto que uno de los ''clientes'', por llamarlos de alguna manera, era el padre del vampiro y Rey de los Demonios; y encima su hermana se había enterado, no de todo, pero sí de una parte de su secreto. Necesitaba librarse de toda la tensión y, para él, no había mejor opción que tener sexo con alguien.

-Has llegado en el momento que más necesitaba. ¡Y no me llames Bubba!-Volvió a besar al vampiro tirándolo a la cama mientras este solo se sonrojaba por lo que sabía iba a pasar.

_Vaya lo que me vaya a pasar yo no pienso ser el pasivo_. Ese fue el último pensamiento racional que pasó por la mente del vampiro antes de que se volvieran a besar. Al final había olvidado para que había venido.


	4. IV: Mi novio, mi hermana y su pene

Gracias por los reviews Mizuo-sensei y Jaz, se les agradece . Hoy creo que subiré el V. Espero que os siga gustando (Corazón muy Gay)

Capítulo IV

Despertó más cansado de lo habitual y se desperezó en la cama...un momento ¿Cama? ¿Desde cuando él dormía tocando la cama?Él siempre descansaba flotando por encima de ella. Extrañado observó la habitación donde se encontraba, era totalmente rosada pero con distintas tonalidades.

_Ah...Ya recuerdo._ Rió por lo bajo al recordar lo que había estado haciendo toda la tarde en la habitación de Gumball con él _Creo que me quedé dormido. Cómo me duele todo el cuerpo. _Se desperezó estirándose en la cama

_-_Buenas noches, su majestad- _¿Me hablan a mi? ¿Como que majestad?_

Se levantó y observó quien se dirigía a él con tan absurda formalidad. Era una chica de cabello largo rosa y una pequeña corona. La había visto hacía unas horas atrás con el Dulce Príncipe cuando él llegó a la habitación.

-¡Oh! No me trates así, odio que me llamen ''Su majestad'' me hace parecer serio, viejo y aburrido- Respondió estirando los brazos hacia arriba. No recordaba la última vez que se durmió de verdad en una cama- ¿Cómo te llamas?

La pregunta sorprendió a la princesa quien se había sumergido en sus pensamientos

-Soy la Princesa Del Reino de Chuchelandia de Ooo. Mi nombre es Bubblegum aunque me puedes llamar Chicle. Como vos deseéis, señor- Se presentó de formalmente haciendo una ligera reverencia en señal de respeto

-¿Eres sorda? Te he dicho que no me hables así. Odio todo eso de la formalidad así que ni se te ocurra volver a tratarme tan...eh... así, tu ya me entiendes- Levantó la sabana que lo cubría ligeramente, para ver si estaba desnudo y así era por lo que se tapó de nuevo.

-Em...-oyó como la chica intentaba dirigirse a él, buscando una manera de llamarle sin molestarlo con formalidades.

-Marshall Lee.

-¡Si!... ¿Es cierto lo que dice mi hermano...Marshall?-preguntó acercándose con algo de enfado a el lado de la cama donde el vampiro estaba sentado con la sábana tapándole.

-¿Qué dice?-Estaba sorprendido. _Ha hablado de mi a esta chica ¿Qué le habrá dicho? Seguro le habrá dicho lo genial que soy, que soy sexy y que soy un chico malo. _

-Dice que eres su novio; que eres un ninfómano narcisista al que le gustan los juegos depravados y pervertidos; y que te aprovechas cada vez que puedes para tener sexo con él aunque sea el momento más inoportuno-susurró con rabia mientras le fulminaba con la mirada

_¿Pero qué? ¿¡Cómo que yo soy el ninfómano de los juegos pervertidos!? ¡Pero aquí el único pervertido amante del sexo en exceso es él! ¡No yo!_ _Además, no es mi culpa ser narcisista, soy bien sexy _Estaba sorprendido a más no poder por lo dicho de la princesa _Espera ¿Donde esta Bubba?_

-Dime ¿Es cierto?- Su voz le devolvió a la tierra. El tono de chica tímida pasó a un tono de fiera muy parecido a cuando Gumball abandonaba su tono dulce y se enfurecía por sus bromas

-Yo-yo..Em, No-Sí.. No lo sé. Me gusta el sexo pero no tanto-Mintió no sabía que hacer estaba confuso, dentro de él rezaba porque el príncipe entrara y le ayudara un poco

-Pues más vale que mi hermano haya exagerado- Se fue subiendo encima de él amenazante como si fuera a morderle el cuello...a un vampiro, ironías-Por que si es verdad me encargaré de cortarte el pene y separaré de mi hermano a la fuerza- Se levantó de encima de la cama a la vez que encima de Marshall quien todavía estaba sorprendido por la agresividad de la princesa

_Vaya...Los dos tienen el mismo carácter capaz de asustar a el Rey Vampiro. ¡Tengo que hablar con Bubba! No quiero que una loca me corte el pene por sus mentiras, amo mi pene y no quiero que me lo quiten._

-Bubblegum ¿Qué le haces a mi novio?- A Marshall podía jurar que de haber tenido corazón se le hubiera detenido en aquel instante.

-Le doy una advertencia para que no se propase contigo- La joven solo hizo un mohín como si fuera una niña

-Será mejor que me dejes solo un momento con Marshall- Gumball se acercó al mencionado quien solo se sonrojó.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No te voy a dejar solo con un ninfómano pervertido!- Chilló infantilmente señalando al vampiro quien la miró enfadado

-¡Yo no soy ninfómana! ¡Y no me señales maleducada!- respondió a voz en grito

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Pervertido fetichista del tres al cuarto!

-¡Cómo me vuelvas a llamar así te robo todo el rosa de tu cuerpo, estúpida!- prefería más a la chica que le trataba con la estúpida formalidad que tanto odiaba ; que a esa niña gritona y maleducada _¿Pero quién se cree esta que es?_

-¿Ves hermanito?, ya quiere sobarme y ya esta pensando en mi cuerpo, ¡y eso que está saliendo contigo!-Se escondió detrás de su hermano fingiendo miedo

-Vale, basta ya. Hermana déjame hablar con Marshall un segundo-

Arrastró a la chica fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Miró a el azabache nervioso y con una sonrisa aún más nerviosa.

-Marshall...

-¡Nada de ''Marshall''! Ahora mismo me explicas por qué esa chica cree que yo soy el ninfómano fetichista porque esa...maldita loca, que está más pa' ya que pa' 'cá … me ha amenazado con cortarme el pene ¡El pene!- Gritaba asustado y preocupado, no tenía claro que le preocupaba más en aquel momento: si que una loca princesa creyera que era un ninfómano fetichista o que le quisiera cortar su querido pene.

-Esa chica es mi hermana y no está loca, solo quiere protegerme, es sobre protectora. Además no grites ese tipo de cosas- Dijo enfadado sentándose en la cama al lado del vampiro

-Vale, ya dejo de gritar. Y, digas lo que digas, está loca-Se puso algo nervioso al tener al chico tan cerca suyo- A ver explícame todo eso que a dicho.

-Bien, le he hecho creer que el ninfómano eres tú, no yo- Estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento pero lo había visto necesario

-Ok, eso ya lo sé, ella se ha encargado de gritármelo y amenazarme por ello-Respondió enfadado.- Pero quiero saber porqué no le has dicho que eres tú el pervertido adicto al sexo y te has inventado que soy tu novio.-_Aunque eso último me gusta _Pensó internamente emocionado.

-Si alguien más se entera de que soy ninfómana y un pervertido, me quitarán del trono y me desterrarán además de que seré la vergüenza de mi familia- Decía apenado y angustiado, quería mucho a sus padres pero sabía que estos le darían la espalda si tenían que elegir entre él o la familia-y para rematar Don Limoncio gobernará el Reino de Chuchelandia en Aaa, eso solo significa que todos los chuches serán infelices !y si los chuches son infelices se volverán chuche-zombis e intentarán comerse todo!-Gritó preocupado gesticulando mucho con las manos-¡Y entonces..!-Marshall apoyó su mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo aunque no se esperó que el príncipe le besara con desesperación

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?- No es que no le gustara pero estaba demasiado cansado aún.

-Quiero hacerlo-Respondió como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¡Pues yo no!- Se lo quitó de encima en contra de su voluntad- Me duele todo el cuerpo.

El príncipe se separó enfadado, odiaba que le negaran tener sexo, era la cosa que más odiaba incluso más que tener que fingir. Soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres un quejica. No aguantas nada. ¡Nenaza!

-¿¡Nenaza!?- _¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así alguien que tiene una obsesión con el rosa a pesar de ser un tío?-_ ¡Lo hicimos unas 6 veces!

-Pero si yo fui el pasivo. Además yo lo hice todo mientras tu solo estabas tumbado. Disfrutar y gemir, era lo único que hacías.

-¡Porque tu no me dejabas moverme!

Los dos bufaron molestos y se dieron la espalda.


	5. V: Dark Room

Capítulo V

Marshall tenía el orgullo herido, unas horas atrás nunca habría pensado que el príncipe fuera tan fuerte como para aprisionarlo e impedirle movimientos innecesarios, además tampoco pensó que sería tan apasionado como para hacerle perder la noción del tiempo y hacerle olvidar la razón original por la cual había acudido a la habitación del príncipe antes del anochecer.

Gumball sin embargo, solo tenía en mente el hecho de que Marshall había durado poco y él aún tenía ganas de más. Aparte de que ahora, al haber pensado en las consecuencias de ser ninfómana se sentía angustiado preocupado por lo que tenía más ganas de tener sexo, pero no tenía nadie con quien hacerlo. _El sexo es la respuesta para toda pregunta._ Pensaba enfadado.

-Oye Bubba- llamó Marshall

-No me llames Bubba- El vampiro solo puso los ojos en blanco ante el berrinche que tenía ahora el chico.

-Recordé el por qué de mi presencia aquí

-¿Y a mí qué?- _Como un niño _Pensó riéndose internamente

-Es sobre el trato ¿Te acuerdas?- Respondió con algo de timidez, aún recordaba lo que había dicho.

Gumball no respondió. **¡Sí, yo de ti no quiero tu amistad! **No pudo evitar recordar lo dicho por el azabache quitándole todas las ganas de hablar sobre cualquier cosa. Si bien era cierto que la primera vez que Marshall se le declaró le rechazó lo más suave que pudo, pero también era cierto que había desarrollado sentimientos confusos hacia el vampiro, y que el azabache ya no quisiera su amistad le había dolido.

Marshall vio que el pelirosado no iba a hablar por lo que prosiguió con lo quería decir

-He estado pensando en las condiciones del trato- Ya anochecía en Chuchelandia. Seguramente todos ya estarían durmiendo, además recordaba que antes de las 12 de la noche debía estar en su casa.

-Marshall, no quiero hablar de eso, tengo demasiadas cosas en lo que pensar...-fue cortado por el azabache

-Déjame decirte las condiciones del trato. ¡Te juro que no será nada humillante! Lo prometo, por las cuerdas de mi guitarra-hacha que no será nada malo- Juntó sus manos en gesto de suplica. El pelirosado nunca había visto en ese comportamiento así que cedió y le preguntó por las condiciones- No le diré nada a nadie y fingiré ser tu novio ninfómano si me permites pasar todo el tiempo que quiera aquí; si me contestas sin gritarme a todo lo que conteste- y agregó con una sonrisa- ¡Y me tienes qué dejar beber todo el rosa que me dé la gana!- Gumball miró extrañado y a la vez sorprendido los ojos del vampiro los cuales brillaban de un color rojo intenso

-¿Solo eso? ¿No quieres que haga cosas humillantes para divertirte?

-Oye si quieres humillarte delante de mi , adelante no me negaré a nada- embozó una sonrisa ladina hablando con un tono sexy. Gumball le tiró una almohada a la cara fastidiado.

-Acepto el trato. ¿Que quieres preguntarme?

-No se me ocurre nada pero cuando pregunte me contestas- El príncipe respondió un Entendido- ¡Ah! Y dile a esa loca que tienes como hermana que mi pene es sagrado no se toca.

El príncipe rió y se levanto yendo hacia el balcón y volviendo con ropa en las manos. Se la tiró al vampiro a la cara.

-Si vas a estar por el castillo, vístete antes, no quiero que la gente se traumatice al verte desnudo- Entró al baño y cerró la puerta con llave.

-¡Maldito seas! Yo soy sexy, la gente no se traumatiza cuando me ve desnudo, ¡se queda embobado por que yo-soy-sexy!-Gritó enfadado empezando a vestirse.

El Dulce Príncipe se rió dentro del baño mientras que Marshall seguía gritando incoherencias mientras se seguía vistiendo. Dentro del baño el pelirosado se miró en el espejo _Maldito Marshall... me a dejado marcado el cuello con sus dientes. _Se tocó la zona donde el vampiro le había mordido que, aparte de estar marcada por dos puntos, había perdido ,ligeramente, el color.

Se volvió a mirar el espejo y abrió los ojos al ver su cabello

-**¡**MARSHALL LEE ABADEER!

Al vampiro soltó un pequeño chillido al oír ese grito. Cuando el Príncipe le llamaba por su nombre al completo solo significaba problemas, y no de esos con los que con una mentira se arreglan.

-¿S-si...?- Gimió asustado ; que ahora el príncipe no se guardará el mal humor que poseía de verdad lo asustaba.

No se oyó nada por un instante.

El Dulce Príncipe salió por la puerta del baño hecho una furia. Marshall vio el mordisco que, inconscientemente, le había dado mientras lo hacían.

-Perdón por el mordisco, no lo volveré a hacer- Dijo apresurado- Mira, te pones un pañuelo rosa y listo. Además solo estará ahí unas horas.

-¡Eso no es lo que me importa!- Gritó. El mordisco era su menor problema.- ¡Mira!- le enseñó su fleco, la mitad del cabello de esa zona estaba blanco, aleatoriamente, sin orden alguno.- ¡Te mato!

Marshall al ver la patada que se acercaba se agachó, cuando la esquivó flotó hasta el techo asustado.

-¡Cobarde! ¡ Baja aquí!- Gumball cogió los libros de su amplia estantería y se los fue tirando Marshall quien, impresionado por la buena puntería del príncipe, apenas podía esquivar los improvisados proyectiles.

-¡Para!-suplicó- Perdóname. De todos modos no es para tanto, ¡tíñelo y ya!- el de pelo rosa se detuvo y lo miró enfadado.

-¿Que no es para tanto?Marshall mi pelo no está hecho del mismo material genético que el tuyo. Tardaré horas en que mi pelo vuelva a la normalidad.-Se relajó un poco. El vampiro bajó al suelo pero aún esperando que le tirara otro libro a la cabeza.- Tengo que estar en el bar a las 11.00 p.m.- susurraba para si mismo aunque Marshall lo oía- No me va a dar tiempo a teñirme y a vestirme, voy a llegar tarde.- el reloj digital ponía las 10:47 p.m.

-¿Por qué te agobias?- Tenía curiosidad por la prisa del más joven.

-Tengo que ir a la Dark Room del Ice Cream en 13 minutos- Empezó a quitarse la ropa apurado haciendo que el azabache se sonrojara.

-¡Tengo dos preguntas! ¿Qué es eso de una Dark Room? ¿ Y por qué tienes tanta prisa? ¿Te prostituyes?- Curioseó mientras que el príncipe se ponía unos pantalones rosa oscuro.

-¡Claro que no me prostituyo! No digas gilipolleces- Terminó de ponerse los pantalones y se colocó una camisa rosa pálido y encima de esta una chaqueta del mismo color que sus pantalones.- Yo simplemente voy allí para poder acostarme con quien quiera las veces que quieran pero sin tener que involucrarme directamente con ellos. Sexo sin compromiso. Y no pido dinero ni me lo dan. Ahí se va solo por el placer. Idiota.- Salió de la habitación seguido de Marshall

-¡Se te olvidan los zapatos!- El vampiro se los dio y el príncipe se apoyó en la pared para ponérselas.- Vale hasta ahí lo entiendo pero ¿qué es una Dark Room?

-Una habitación que está a oscuras para que no te vean y donde te puedes acostar sin que te vean la cara ni sepan quien eres- Resumió. - Tienes que acompañarme hasta allá...por si mi hermana nos ve-aclaró- Luego te piras a donde quiera que vayas. Tienes que estar por fuera del Bar-Discoteca Ice Cream a las 3a.m.. ¿Entendiste?- Solo asintió todavía intrigado.

Salieron del castillo a escondidas vigilando que ni el mayordomo Menta ni Bubblegum los vieran salir del palacio. Ya fuera de palacio Gumball llamó a Mañana y se dirigieron a Ciudad Chupa-Chups al Bar-Discoteca Ice Cream. _¿Ice Cream?_ Pensó Marshall cuando el príncipe le dijo en nombre del lugar _¿Para un lugar donde la gente va a por sexo? ¡Ja! Que nombre_

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, Mañana se quedó allí durmiendo, cansada por la prisa que se había dado para llegar allí a tiempo.

Gumball y Marshall de dirigieron a la entrada del local y antes de entrar, el más joven de ambos detuvo al otro.

-Tienes que quedarte aquí, por favor- pidió el de rosa- No entres, te lo pido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque...porque sí Marshall- No quería que entrase a ese lugar._¿Y si su padre está ahí dentro y se ven? No... no puedo dejar que se vean _

-¡Pero...!

Gumball lo calló con un beso, uno tierno, aunque con lengua, sorprendiendo al vampiro que solo le correspondió. _Así yo no le puedo negar nada, sabe que es mi debilidad. _

-¿Entraras?- Dijo cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno. Ese beso le había salido desde lo más hondo de su alma

-No...-Todavía estaba embelesado por el beso mientras lo veía entrar en el Bar-Discoteca.

**Pregunta de la Autora:**

¿Quieren que el próx. Capítulo sea de Marshall recordando cuando se declaró al Dulce Príncipe?

**Información de la historia:**

Si queréis que Marshall le pregunte algo a Gumball sobre cualquier cosa poned las preguntas en los reviews. De pendiendo de la pregunta puede que la historia cambie. Así que, sin miedo, preguntad lo que queráis.


	6. VI:La homosexualidad es una enfermedad

¡Alerta por subnormalidad!

Este capítulo tiene bastantes palabrotas y ideas radicales sobre la homosexualidad que**no es lo que yo realmente pienso, no odio a los gay, los idolatro :P **Y bueno La Ley de Herodes: si no te gusta, te jodes

Capítulo VI: **La homosexualidad es un enfermedad mental**

**93 años antes de todo este gigantesco lío.**

No iba a mentir. Estaba asustado. Temeroso. Nunca antes había sentido ese miedo en sus 907 años de vida. ¿Lo que le asustaba? La respuesta que le daría el Dulce Príncipe cuando le confesara que se había enamorado de él desde hacía ya 4 largos y dolorosos años.

Hace 4 años había conocido a Gumball en una fiesta en el Espacio Bulto a la que su prima Marceline le había obligado a ir en contra de su voluntad.

El príncipe aparentaba 14 años cuando lo conoció por primera vez, al igual que él, aún a pesar de que ambos eran bastante más viejos que su apariencia.

Antes de esos 4 años, antes del conocer al príncipe, a Marshall no le fascinaban demasiado la música ni las fiestas, por lo que esta vez también se había quedado apoyado en una pared lejos del ajetreo, mirando como su prima bailaba y disfrutaba la música.

Aburrido y harto de todo se acercó a la salida dispuesto a irse cuando su prima le cogió del brazo.

-¿¡A donde vas!?-Gritaba para hacerse oír sobre la música que se escuchaba de fondo-

-¡Paso de estar aquí!¡Me aburro!-Gritó en respuesta intentado safarce del agarre de la vampiresa-¡Suéltame!

-¡Vamos Marshy! ¡Ahora me toca cantar con un amigo DJ! ¡Quédate no te arrepentirás! ¡ Es muy bueno!

Y no se arrepintió. Aquel día conoció a un DJ que se hacía llamar Borgore y, adivinen que... vestía de rosa. Antes de oír su música pensó que ese mocoso no iba a ser capaz de dar la talla y no entendía el porqué su hermana había accedido a cantar con él; después de oírla quedó impresionado de que un chico de 14 años, cosa que Marshall descubrió luego de que solo los aparentaba, pudiera crear una música que le conquistara de aquella forma, tampoco se esperaba que su prima gimiera de esa forma al cantar.

La canción se titulaba Nympho, la cantaba Marceline y otro hombre que nunca llegó a saber su nombre pero que siempre iba al lado del DJ

A partir de ese día Marshall empezó a ir a las fiestas donde Borgore acudía a pinchar. Su hermana contaba junto al hombre Sin Nombre mientras que el chico pinchaba. Un día después de una fiesta, le suplicó a su hermana que le presentara al DJ y esta accedió.

Su nombre real era Gumball. Vestía con ropa negra pero siempre llevaba un toque rosa: un pañuelo, la camisa, una corbata...siempre un accesorio distinto, aunque había un accesorio negro que nunca cambiaba: un pañuelo con el dibujo de una sonrisa de esqueleto macabra que utilizaba para taparse la boca y que solo dejaba ver su cabello rosado y sus ojos violetas. Y fue ahí, antes de enterarse de que era el heredero al puesto de Dulce Príncipe en el reino de Chuchelandia en Aaa, donde se enamoró de él.

Poco después de ser presentados se hicieron grandes amigos. Donde iba Gumball iba Marshall y viceversa. Al principio sintió solo una ligera atracción por el ,todavía-no-príncipe de Chuchelandia, pero poco a poco se fue transformando en amor, un amor doloroso pues sabía que al chico no le gustaban los de su mismo género y que, de echo, le había dicho que los homosexuales le daban un poco de asco. Por eso 4 años más tarde sentía ese miedo incontrolable al pensar en decirle al ahora Príncipe de Chuchelandia ( aveces apodado Príncipe de Ooo) que le gustaban los hombres y que estaba enamorado de él.

Gimió aterrorizado cuando posó sus pies en el balcón del cuarto de Bubba y este lo vio confundido al verlo tan tarde en su habitación.

Gumball abrió la puerta al balcón y le preguntó al vampiro que le ocurría con preocupación.

-Nada Bubba- mintió, no sabía como empezar a cavar su tumba- Oye Gum-Gum...

-¿Que ocurre?-Si algo sabía Gumball acerca de Marshall es que cuando este le llamaba así era porque estaba asustado o que algo malo le ocurría...y eso le preocupaba más. Se sentó en la cama y le hizo un gesto al vampiro para que se sentara junto a él, y aunque (al principio) el azabache se negó avergonzado terminó accediendo-Marshall, vamos cuéntamelo...Sabes que en mi puedes confiar- Habló cuando se dio cuenta de que el mayor no iba a hablar con tanta facilidad

-Yo...Creo...que me gusta alguien- Sintió como el príncipe le abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo, y eso en vez de tranquilizarlo le asustó aún más. _Voy a perder este cariño. Ya nunca podré estar más nunca con él...Seguro se asquea o me dice que le doy asco o...o peor aún... se lo cuenta a todos y me rechaza diciéndome cosas horribles y dolorosas...Estoy siendo demasiado niñita joder._

-¿Por eso estás así?-Preguntó extrañado- Bueno no es para tanto. Todos, tarde o temprano, se acaban enamorando. No tienes porqué asustarte de algo tan bonito como el amor.- Hizo gala de su capacidad para convencer que había adquirido con los años de forma natural.

-¡No estoy asustado! ¡Y menos de algo como el amor!- Intentaba convencerse a si mismo- Solo...Gum-Gum ¿A ti te gusta alguien?-quería asegurarse, bastante humillante iba a ser el confesar

sus sentimientos a su amor secreto homofóbico como para que encima tuviese novia o estuviese por alguna chica.

-No-Negó con la cabeza aunque Marshall no pudiera verlo- ¡Venga Marshy! Dime quien es. Tengo curiosidad- _La curiosidad mató al gato_ pensó 'Marshy' a poco de estallar en llanto. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho y ya tenía ganas de llorar

Soltó un largo suspiro asustado e intentando tranquilizarse apoyó su cabeza en el cuello del príncipe quien solo esperaba comprensivo a que el vampiro hablara.

-...-intentó abrir la boca para declararse pero se vio incapaz _Soy un inútil, al final vine aquí para nada...tengo que decírselo aunque eso signifique ganarme su odio._- Gum-Gum...-llamó con voz queda.

-¿Qué...?- Se quedó in palabra al ver como el rostro de Marshall estaba a solo unos centímetros del suyo, y comprendió quien era el amor del mayor.

El vampiro le miraba asustado pero decidido, lo haría y aceptaría las consecuencias.

-Si de verdad esto te desagrada puedes apartarme si lo deseas- dijo antes de besar los labios del otro con timidez y vergüenza, con inseguridad y miedo, intentado dar a entender los grandes sentimientos de amor que sentía por el príncipe en aquel beso, más el mencionado no se movió ni un pelo provocando que, por el miedo al rechazo, Marshall comenzara a llorar aún unidos por sus labios.

Se separó y miró la cara del Dulce Príncipe quien estaba aún conmocionado por la noticia. No sabía como tomarse eso. ¡_Esto es demasiado surrealista!_ Pensaba.

-Marshall, sabes lo que opino de esto- murmuró tranquilo. Como príncipe, le habían enseñado a que debía ponerse en el lugar de otras personas para comprender su punto de vista y saber como convencerlas o para darle explicación a sus comportamientos, y eso es lo intentaba ahora pero no podía evitar seguir pensando igual _Es que dos hombres besándose, resulta tan...desagradable..._ No separó ni alejó al vampiro porque se hacía una ligera idea del dolor que eso podía provocar.

_-_¿Te crees que no lo sé? Por eso tenía miedo. No se lo digas a nadie...Esto es humillante joder-susurró lo último aunque Gumball lo había oído perfectamente.

Por una vez, desde que tenía conciencia de si mismo, no sabía como reaccionar ante una situación así. En el Código Monarca no había un capítulo o apartado que te dijera que hacer cuando alguien de tu mismo sexo se te declaraba.

-No se lo diré a nadie, puedes estar seguro de eso- se movió incómodo. Todavía no sabía que hacer _¿Cambio de tema? Lo intentaré.-_Marshall, desde cuando...¿Desde cuando eres...''así''?

-Desde que nací-aclaró apenado. Había dejado de llorar por el momento pero sabía que en cuanto llegase a su casa..._Casa. ¿Por que no me voy ya a casa y me olvido de esto?_Su lado masoquista le contestó con un simple Tienes la esperanza de que algo pase y mística y gloriosamente se convierta en un homosexual afeminado y te ame...marica Hasta su mente lo odiaba

-¿Hereditario?- Tenía curiosidad. Si la homosexualidad era hereditaria quizás con un poco de sangre de Marshall o de alguno de sus padres y algunos días encerrado en su laboratorio podría encontrar una vacuna ¡Si tenía suerte, hasta la cura!- ¿Me puedes dar un poco de tu sangre? Creo que puedo hacer una vacuna para evitar el contagio y quizás pueda hacer una cura y así te podrás curar

-¡La homosexualidad no tiene cura! ¡Por que no es una enfermedad!-Gritaba desesperado. Sin saberlo, Marshall se había convertido en semi-vampiro gigante. El príncipe había hablado con tanta obviedad ¡Como si de verdad fuese una enfermedad contagiosa o así! Y eso le cabreo, esperó que el le comprendiera y no dijera tanta gilipollez.-¿¡Se supone que tu eres el ser más listo de Ooo y no te has dado cuenta!? ¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Tampoco te pongas así!- Se había asustado por los gritos de Marshall y su semi-transformación- ¡Solo intento ayudarte a superarlo...!

-¡Ya te lo dije!¡ No es una puta enfermedad! ¡Deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo!

-¡Yo no hablo así! ¡Lo que pasa es que tu eres un completo imbécil!

Empezaron a discutir como nunca antes, tirándose pullas, empujándose...echándose en cara las faltas del otro... Los sirvientes del castillo estaban escandalizados por los gritos del príncipe. Nunca antes lo habían oído discutir así.

-¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Marshall eres muy desagradable y un completo subnormal!. Lárgate de palacio-Sentenció el príncipe con voz algo ronca de tanto gritar. Se había cansado de que por culpa de Marshall había gritado improperios que un príncipe nunca debería decir.

-¡Tú a mi no me mandas! ¡Toma!- Le tiró una camisa a Gumball quien la cogió al vuelo y la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Y esto? ¿Un regalo por si lograbas contagiarme con tu enfermedad?- Marshall ignoró lo último temiendo que si contestaba y volvían a pelear de nuevo pudiera perder el control y matar al príncipe en su forma vampiro-monstruoso.

-No. Era para mi mejor amigo, por no juzgarme ni hacerme tanto daño. ¡Pero ya veo que mi amigo desapareció!-Salió por el balcón con ganas de matar a todos y que el mundo se acabara ya de una maldita vez.

Gumball dentro de la habitación sujeto con fuerza la camiseta negra shockeado por lo dicho por Marshall. _El vino sabiendo que yo reaccionaria mal...pero pensó que no le trataría tan mal, que le perdonaría. Y yo lo trato como escoria...Puede que este enfermo pero sigue siendo mi amigo, o lo era...¡Mierda! ¿Por qué en el Código Monarca no vienen instrucciones para esto?_

-¡Gumball! ¡Hijo!- La Reina de generoso pecho y pelo corto rosa interrumpió en la habitación y abrazó a su hijo preocupada- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por qué gritabas pequeño?- Preguntaba muy preocupada mirando a los lados buscando una hijo no contentó.

-Mamá...-

-¿Que ocurre Candy?- Se sentó en la cama con su hijo sentado en una de sus piernas.

-¿La homosexualidad es una enfermedad?

-¡Pero que tonterías dices!- Le acariciaba el cabello de forma protectora- Claro que sí. Es una enfermedad mental que es muy contagiosa así que nada de acercarce a personas enfermas ¿Vale? Es eso lo que paso? ¿Por eso gritabas? ¿Acaso algún enfermo mental vino a tu cuarto a hacer cosas inapropiadas?- La madre se levanto y agarró la katana violeta de mango rosa y negro sin llegar a desenvainarla.-Dime su identidad y le castigaré.

-No hace falta mamá. Ya le he hecho el daño suficiente- Recordaba apenado y avergonzado lo que Marshall le había dicho.

-¡Ese es mi niñito!- Le felicitó ajena al conflicto mental que tenía su hijo.

Desde pequeño le habían dicho que no se acercase a personas con esa enfermedad mental grave por que son peligrosas por lo que tenía que alejarse de ellas o en caso extremo hacerles daño para que se alejaran...pero Marshall había sido su amigo desde hace tiempo y...no sabía que hacer. ¿Confiar en lo que siempre has visto y te han enseñado o seguir lo que tu vez incorrecto pero tienes la sensación de que en el fondo no es algo tan malo? ¿Seguir igual o cambiar?

-Mamá, ¿Los homos son malos?-

-Por supuesto que sí, y muy peligrosos ya te lo he dicho...¿Oye de donde sacaste esa camiseta tan fea?-Se fijó en que Gumball apretujaba una camiseta negra (Según ella) de muy mal gusto.

-No es fea..-_es estilo Marshall _pensó algo reconfortado- Me la voy a quedar- sentenció. La Reina de Ooo se encogió de hombros desinteresada, era una camiseta, mientras que no la llevase en reuniones importantes ni en festivales le daba igual lo que hiciera con ella

-Bueno cariño, vístete que es hora de hablarle al pueblo para el Festival de Recogida de Cerezas.

_**Continuará...(algún día)...**_

_**Notas de Autora:**_

Lo siento haber tardado tanto en...bueno en realidad lo único que siento es como me arde la lengua por tanto picante y un dolor de cabeza. I've got una cuestion (Lo hago a posta ¿vale?)

**¿Si Gumball es homofóbico, por qué se acuesta con hombres en la Dark Room?**


End file.
